Carrie Vs Christine
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: They were 2 young lonely souls burdened with tragedy, both sought love and acceptance in the world. Fate brought them together, but their curses threaten to tear them apart. Inspired by the 2013 Carrie Remake and based off two of the Stephen King's most brilliant legends. This Halloween you will know their names. Carrie Vs. Christine, to the victor go the spoils.
1. The Prom Queen

_" I died..." _A young girl thought to herself walking down a road. It the air somewhat muggy as the sunrise began. The girl was thin and frail. She wore a beige hoodie over her red hair, sporting grey sweatpants and white sneakers.

(((Flashback)))

Sue Snell walked up to a headstone marked Carrie White. A look of disgust came onto her face as she saw that someone had maliciously written in graffiti " Carrie White Burns In Hell." Sue was heartbroken, even in death Carrie could not be given peace. She placed a white rose against the grave and walked away. Suddenly, the grave itself began to shake as the headstone began to crumble apart. Sue spun around witnessing the terrifying event taking place before her eyes. Through a force of telekinesis the grave ruptured upward. suddenly a hand came out from beyond the dirt, followed by a second one. the face of a girl emerged as her whole body followed in suit. Sue was so shaken she didn't know what to do. She was too terrified to scream, too in awe to look away.

The girl stepped out from the grave. Wearing a black dress, her hair perfectly in place and not a spec of dirt on her despite having just risen from the grave literally. Sue fell back on to her rear end, she knew it was impossible, that it defied not only logic , but God himself. But there she stood back from the dead, Carrie White. Carrie looked over to her side to see the closest person she ever really had to a friend, Sue . No words were exchanged. Carrie just gazed at her, Sue was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Carrie walked around and picked up the white rose and walked away. It was then Sue let out a bellowing scream.

(((End Flashback)))

_"I died...and I came back...why?" _Carrie White looked ahead as she saw the town she was approaching. There was a sign that said " Welcome To Kenosha Wisconsin.


	2. The Rebel

Note: If you have not seen either Carrie (2013) Or Christine you may not get this story. i am also basing the premise of Christine off of if they were to do a remake which I believe is happening soon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"I died..."_ The teenager thought as he sat in a drivers seat. he was tall but wiry. His brown hair slicked back. he sported a tight fitting long-sleeved black shirt, denims with a dark blue , almost black. His boots, black without a single scuff-mark on them. Had it not been for the fact that it was 2013, he cold have easily been mistaken for a greaser.

Arnie Cunningham drove down a dark road, the night was cool, the air was crisp. The car , redder than the fires of Hell. Everything from the tires to the top was flawless, the 1957 Plymouth Fury despite decades of wear and tear, being to Hell and back looked as though it had just come off the assembly line.

_" i remember going through the windshield...I remember pulling the shard of glass out of my body...I died, I know I did."_

The teenager looked down at the dash, He slowly ran his hand across it admiringly.

_" I know baby...i know it was my love for you that brought me back."_

(((FLASHBACK)))

In a cemetery Rockbridge, California there lied a gravestone marked Arnie Cunningham, Beloved Son and friend. Suddenly a bright light shined over the headstone. The 1957 Fury began to rev it's engine. At first only a slight rev until building up to a loud roar. the force of the engine was so great it forced the The Fury tilt to one side. Suddenly a hand rises out of the grave.

(((END FLASHBACK)))

_"That town was killing us...we'll go somewhere where we can be together, where we can be free to cruise baby, the shitters out there better watch out."_

Suddenly the radio turned on with a mysterious green light glowing against the dash. _**"Go-Go-Go Johnny Go-Go-Go Johnny Go-Go-Go Johnny B Good..."**_

Arnie continued to listen to the radio smiling without a care in the world.

_" You and me Christine..."_

Arnie continued driving down the dark road, heading where ever life took him.

-Elsewhere-

" Let's go over this again miss Snell." The detective said as he set a chair at the table and sat down. " So you go to pay your respects to Carrie White, then she just rises from the grave?"

Sue sat there staring down at the table. she said nothing.

" You mean like a zombie?" The detective said half jokingly.

" You think I'm making it up?" Sue snapped at the detective.

" Here's what I think...I think you are pregnant, I think you are trying to cope with the death of your boyfriend who I assume is the father. I think you are realizing that you are going to be a single parent at 18. Isn't it possible that maybe this whole thing could be a fabrication? A delusion your mind set up as a result of some form of PTSD?" the detective said. " Here is what I think happened, I think someone dug up Carrie White's body. Probably a relative of one of the teens killed that night and seeing her dug up grave set you over the edge. I was in that courtroom when you gave that testimony, maybe it was survivor's guilt. "

Sue looked at him.

" Sounds to me like you took your shots at Carrie White along with the rest of those bullies over the years, maybe you didn't put the final nail in the coffin, but you might have put in a few along the way, and that led to pushing her over the edge. And now you feel guilty."

" Detective...I know what I saw, Carrie came back. I don't know how or why but she did. I was of complete sound mind when it happened."

" Ok, let's say that she did. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

" I don't know but.." Sue paused a moment. " ..wherever she is i hope she finds peace."

The detective sighed " Ok miss Snell well we have your statement." He said opening the door " If you have any new information, you have our number."

sue got up and walked out of the office a bit in a huff.

" So are we gonna release a statement ?" Another cop said to the detective.

" and say what? Carrie White rose from the grave and left town? I want a list of the kids that died that night, somewhere is Carrie White's body. I want all the friends and relatives brought in for questioning."

00000000000More To Come0000000000000


	3. They Meet

Note: Carrie and Christine are property of Stephen King.

0000000000000000000000000

A year had passed since that fateful day which will forever be known as " The Black Prom."

"Whooo! Chicken shit!" Arnie yelled out the window as he yet again played chicken against oncoming traffic.

It was then Arnie saw a diner off to the side. A sign above it said " Best Doughnuts in Wisconsin."

Christine didn't have to eat but Arnie still did. He pulled in to the dirt parking lot.

" Be right back Christine." Arnie said as he walked into the diner. The lot looked somewhat full to the side of the entrance were 3 crotch rockets.

Arnie walked into the diner and surveyed the area. " Buncha squares man." Arnie said to himself.

He took a seat up at the counter. he would constantly look behind him to make sure nobody was going near Christine. He took a straw and looked down playing with it. He didn't see the waitress coming but he certainly felt her presence.

" Would you like a menu?" The waitress asked in a mild soft voice, placing a cup beside him.

Arnie stopped. He paused in fact. Something was wrong, for a period of 3 seconds, he wasn't thinking about Christine. He slowly looked up. The red haired waitress sported a light pink outfit and a white apron. Her name tag read Carrie.

" Umm, just coffee and uhh doughnuts..." Arnie said in awe.

" Would you like regular?" Carrie asked. She kept her eyes low timidly.

" Y-Yea...sure..." Arnie had seemed like he was in a daze. Something was wrong.

Carrie walked over to get the regular off the burner. Arnie looked at her, every move she made as if he had never seen a female before. He tilted his head in awe. He walked up to another part of the counter to get closer to the girl.

" White." Arnie said.

Carrie froze. Nobody in this town knew her last name, she was lucky enough to get a job where the owner , regardless of how much a sexist pig he was , didn't bother with such details for employment, he just paid her cash.

" Carrie White." Arnie continued.

Carrie's eyes were wide open. She slowly turned around. Did this guy go to her school? Was he at the prom? Was she going to have to leave this new town?

" Do-Do I know you?" Carrie asked, fear evident in her voice.

" Arnie Cunningham!" Arnie said putting his hand on his chest. " Remember? From Christian summer camp, your mom was one of the speakers."

" Arnie Cunningham?" Carrie was stunned, granted it was 5 years ago but it was hard to believe that the scrawny little dork with glasses who had a problem making eye contact with people was now this totally different person. Nothing much seemed to physically change with him, but his demeanor was definitely different, he seemed more confident now, almost fearless.

" Arnie..."

" Wow, I can't believe it." Arnie said.

Outside the diner, Christine was in a sense watching Arnie chatting it up with some girl behind the counter. If she could show facial expressions it would not be a pleasant one.

" Man, so what the heck are you doing all the way out here in Wisconsin, don't you live in Maine?" Arnie asked.

" Well, I-I..."

" Hey sweetheart!" Sounded Carrie's burly obnoxious boss. " I don't pay ya to flirt with the customers. That table over there needs waters."

" Yes sir." Carrie said. " Excuse me a minute." Carrie went to serve the table.

Arnie looked over at her boss " We know each other ."

" Ooohh well whoop-dee-fuckin'-doo." Replied the boss.

" Hey you can come flirt with us if you want." said a man wearing yellow and black leather.

Arnie looked over to see 3 men dressed in leather, most likely the owners of the bikes outside.

" I'll just start you off with some silverware." Carrie said walking away.

" Yea, go do that." Said another biker, running his hand down Carrie's leg as she walked by.

Carrie jumped alittle as she slightly gasped, but she continued walking.

Carrie walked behind the counter and saw Arnie had not taken his eyes off the bikers.

" Arnie let it go." Carrie whispered.

" What the fuck are you looking at?" one of the bikers said to Arnie.

" I was just admiring how cute you guys look in your little outfits." Arnie responded.

" Arnie please stop." Carrie pleaded.

" Hey you wanna get it on?" A biker said as they stood up.

" *snicker* no I don't swing that way."

Suddenly Arnie found himself being shoved out the door.

the head biker walked over and punched Arnie in the stomach. Carrie stood there and watched in panic. Arnie slunk back.

" Hahahaha!" Arnie laughed. " Hit me hard this time."

Another biker came from the side and punched Arnie in the face.

" You hit like a fuckin' sally." Arnie said.

" Arnie..." Carrie said.

The scuffle outside attracted everyone in the diner.

One biker struck Arnie right in the face.

Suddenly the bikers heard a radio playing.

_**You-Keep-A-Knockin' But You Can't Come In, You- Keep-A-Knockin' But You Can't Come In...**_

The bikers looked behind them to see a red 1957 Fury playing the radio.

" Oh this is your heap isn't it?" A biker said. He then pulled put a blade and stuck it into Christine's front right tire.

Arnie's playful demeanor turned to that of pure bloodlust. The biker found Arnie's fist in his left temple.

" Get the fuck away from her!" Arnie yelled.

From behind, a biker smashed a bottle against the side of Arnie's head.

" Please stop it!" Carrie pleaded. She couldn't stand it, and that radio blaring was not helping.

The bikers continued to gang up on Arnie.

" STOOOOOP!" Carrie screamed.

In that instance, Christine's passenger side windows cracked, and the bikes near the entrance fell over.

The scuffle stopped as all 4 men looked to see what had happened. Carrie just stood there scared and unsure of what to do.

" Bitch did you knock our bikes over?" One biker said.

" Christine are you ok?" Arnie asked as he ran up to her.

The bikers were walking up to Carrie, Arnie in a bizarre change of character turned his attention away from Christine to assist Carrie. That was until the owner walked out with a shotgun.

" You pecker-heads wanna kill each other go ahead, but you aint gonna do it around my diner." He said.

The bikers took that as their cue to leave. They picked up their bikes and rode off.

"Arnie." Carrie rushed over as he stood up.

There was a cut alongside his face and his lip was split.

" Arnie, you're hurt." Carrie said. Only to see him smiling as if he were invincible.

-Later-

Carrie was taking a cotton to Arnie's lip.

" Man it seems every time I see you it's right before or right after I get my ass kicked." Arnie said.

" Why didn't you just leave it alone?" Carrie asked in a low respectful tone.

" Why should I back down from a bunch of shitters?"

Carrie looked at him oddly.

" So how's your mother doing anyway? She still sore about the camp firing her?" Arnie asked.

Carrie looked down. " Mama...died last year."

Arnie was surprised. " Oh-uh sorry about that."

Carrie looked out the window and turned back to Arnie, she then snapped her head out again.

" Arnie, your car..." Carrie said.

Arnie looked out the window to see Christine was not parked outside.

" It's gone." Carrie said.

-Elsewhere-

The 3 bikers were shooting down the road. One biker saw in his rearview mirror a set of headlights behind them. Suddenly the vehicle sped up behind them, forcing them to split off drastically to avoid being hit. One biker hit a curb and was killed instantly as he hit the ground.

Another biker fell off but survived.

" Ted are you alright!?" The head biker called.

" Yea I'm fine!" as soon as the biker said that Christine came from the side running him over.

Christine then turned toward the head biker.

The radio turned on. _**Baum-Baum-Baum-Baum-Baum-Baum Mr Sandman, Bring Me A Dream-Baum-Baum-Baum-Baum- Make Him The Cutest That I've Ever Seen Baum-Baum-Baum-Baum Give Him Two Lips Like Roses And Clover Baum-Baum-Baum-Baum Then Tell Him That His Lonesome Nights Are Over Sandman, I'm So Alone...**_

Christine's engine roared. Horrified, the biker sped off. Christine's tires screeched against the pavement. The biker looked behind him to see he was not losing the red death machine. Christine came up from behind and bumped the bike forcing it to turn to the side resting against Christine's bumper. The biker brought his arm to his face to protect himself from the flying sparks. He then saw they were headed straight for a building.

_**Please Turn On Your Magic Beeeaaamm...**_

The biker screamed.

**_Mr. Sandman Bring Me A Dreeaamm..._**

Christine and the biker smashed into the wall.

0000000More To Come00000000000


	4. A Ride Home

Note: Carrie and Christine are property of Stephen King.

0000000000000000000000000

"So are these really the best doughnuts in Wisconsin?" Arnie asked holding an icepack to his head where he received a cut.

"The owner seems to think so..." Carrie said monotone.

" You know, false advertising is illegal." Arnie joked.

Carrie let loose a smile but quickly retracted it. " I'll um, get you some more ice."

Carrie walked in the back to get more ice from the freezer.

" Just as I said, the boys come...slobbering like dogs." Said a woman from behind Carrie.

Carrie turned around to see a woman in dark, plain clothing.

" not now Mama." Carrie said.

" I can smell the lust on you. As if the Devil marked you with his scent."

" It's not like that Mama."

" I see the way you look at him, the way Eve looked at the apple tempted by the serpent." Maragret White said.

" Mama, I learned my lesson." Carrie said as she walked out.

It was true, the last time Carrie put her trust in someone she got hurt worse than ever before. She remembered it all to well. How stupid she felt believing she could be one of them. She was destined to be alone, cutting herself off from any friends that could develop.

"Arnie shouldn't you call the police? what if one of those bikers stole your car?"

" Her name's Christine." Arnie said.

" Oh, Christine."

" I'm not worried about her. She can handle herself."

Carrie looked at Arnie oddly. He was talking about his car as if it were a person.

" So what brings you to Wisconsin?" Arnie asked.

" Oh. I'm well , just passing by. I normally don't stay anywhere for too long. But I need the money right now."

" Really? Me too. Isn't the feeling of driving on the open road make you feel like so alive?"

" I guess so." Carrie said embarrassed. " But...I don't have a car."

Arnie was shocked. " Say again?"

" Arnie, I don't...well I dont know how to drive." Carrie said mortified.

" Are you serious? Carrie you mean you've been traveling across the country on foot?"

" I sometimes catch a bus or a train." Carrie said.

" Carrie..." Arnie said astounded.

Carrie looked at the counter, her head hung low.

The next thing both could hear was the honk of a horn. Carrie looked outside to see Christine parked back in the spot she was before. Needless to say she was baffled. Arnie looked at Christine the way a husband looks at his wife who was very sore at him.

" Umm Carrie I gotta go, thanks for everything, it was great catching up with you. " Arnie said as he put money down for the coffee and doughnuts.

"Bye Arnie, please be safe." Carrie said.

As Arnie left Carrie looked down at the table and re-hardened her heart. She could't let herself be distracted like that again.

Arnie got into Christine but before he took off he looked back up at the window. He didn't know what happened. For the first time in he didn't know how long Arnie Cunningham was enjoying talking to someone without thinking about Christine. He then backed up and took leave.

-Elsewhere-

Susan Snell was driving across town. She had given up trusting the police in finding Carrie. She set out on her own to look for her. She knew Carrie wouldn't stay in town, so she searched the web for anything the headlines might have picked up in other states. After all, a resurrected telekinetic tends to draw alittle attention anywhere. Then she came across something in Hammond Indiana.

-Later-

" Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Martinez." Susan said as she sat in the kitchen of the Martinez resident.

" Happy to do it. but I'm afraid my mother isn't gonna tell you anything different than she told any other reporter." Mr. Martinez said.

" I understand, I just need the details." Susan said. " Is she home?"

" Mama!" Martinez said.

A woman appearing in her early 60's walked into the kitchen.

" Mrs. Martinez my name is Susan Snell. I understand a year ago you and your 2 granddaughters were in an accident."

Mr. Martinez repeated the question in spanish.

Mrs. Martinez sighed and started going off in spanish. Susan was overwhelmed.

Mr. Martinez told her to slow down.

" I understand you drove into a river when your car skidded off the road. How did you and your granddaughters survive?"

Mr. Martinez repeated in spanish.

Mrs. Martinez responded.

" She said the Virgin Mary pulled the car out." Mr. Martinez said. " I'm sorry Ms. Snell, my mother is very religious. She's also kinda getting up there in years."

Mrs. Martinez eye-balled her son, letting him know she knows more English than he thinks.

" Please describe the events Mrs. Martinez." Susan asked.

(((FLASHBACK)))

"Grandma!" One of the granddaughetrs screamed as she was submerged in water.

The elderly woman struggled to get her door open, but the pressure from the water made it impossible. She reached for her granddaughters hands and prayed as their car sank. Suddenly, their car stopped, and slowly began emerging out of the water. Through some unknown force their car was being pulled backwards and onto the shore. The grandmother looked out the window to see a young girl in a blue hoodie and grey pants extending her hand out. The grandmother did the sign of the cross.

(((END FLASHBACK)))

"Did you get a chance to talk to her?" Susan asked.

Mrs. Martinez replied.

" No, she vanished as soon as I opened the door." Mr. Martinez said.

" I see, thank you Mrs. Martinez." Susan said.

-Later-

Susan was on the road again. Her next stop would be Chicago, IL.

" Well, it's like I told my chief." Said a Firefighter in the station as he sat down at a table with Susan. " She was like some kinda' angel sent from Heaven. I mean, if it werent for her, me 3 of my buddies and 8 people would be dead right now."

(((FLASHBACK)))

"Break it down!" The firefighter said.

Another firefighter continued chopping away at a door of a burning building as it was becoming unstable. suddenly the ceiling collapsed, large pieces came down on the firefighters and civilians until they stopped.

" I swear, they were floating in midair."

The people looked over to see a small girl extending her arms out toward the ceiling. The firefighters were puzzled. None of them recalled who she was.

" Hurry!" Said the girl.

The firefighters managed to break the door down and escape with the civilians just before the building collapsed.

" And I swear, I said to myself that girl's dead. only thing is, we found no remains afterwards, i'm pretty sure she wasnt in the building when it went down. Ms. Snell, in the past 10 years I have seen some crazy shit. But this by far took the cake."

-Later-

Susan was on the road again. _" Everywhere I go, people talk about __some mystery girl like she was some angel of mercy sent from Heaven, not the monster the people of Chamberlain made her out to be."_

-Later-

Carrie was getting off work to see Arnie leaning against Christine as if he was waiting for her.

" Hey." Arnie said.

" Arnie..." Carrie said in surprise.

" Want a ride home?" Arnie asked.

" Well um I..." Carrie stammered.

" Riding in cars with boys is how it starts..." Margaret said from behind her.

" I just wanted to take you home, ya know figured to make up for all that crap i put you through last night."

" I..." Carrie looked at Arnie, it was Arnie Cunningham, not one of the bullies at school playing a joke on her.

" Thank you Arnie, I appreciate it." Carrie said.

" I hope you don't mind rock and roll, thats all Christine plays."

" You mean the Devil's music?" Margaret said.

" Hope you're ok with Devil's Music." Arnie said in a mock conservative tone as if mimicking Margaret.

Carrie almost burst out laughing as Margaret White stood there.

Carrie walked up to Christine to open the door as Arnie got to the other side. As Carrie opened the handle, the handle wouldn't budge. Carrie tried to open it.

the radio turned on._** Keep-A-Knockin' But you Can't Come In, Keep-A-Knockin' But You Can't Come In, Keep-A-Knockin' But You Can't Come In, Come Back Tomorrow Night And Try It Again...**_

Arnie noticed immediately and ran around the side. " Sorry about that, Christine's doors stick some times.

" Oh." Carrie said.

Arnie struggled with the handle. " Come on Christine..." He said looking as if he were negotiating with the car. " Don't be rude to my friend."

Carrie was a little off put by this, Arnie seemed to treat his car like a person. But perhaps that didn't seem so odd. She had sometimes seen Tommy Ross talk to his car.

" Look Christine, if you're mad about something, can we please discuss it later? We're just taking Carrie home." Arnie said.

Suddenly the door flew open.

" thanks Christine." Arnie said.

Carrie got in as Arnie ran around. Carrie reached for the door only to have it slam shut on it's own. Nearly taking her hand off.

_" Did I do that?" _Carrie thought perhaps her powers might have acted on their own.

Moments later, Arnie and Carrie were on the road.

" So you live in this neighborhood?" Arnie said, he was a little sketchy about it.

" It's well , the only area i can afford right now." Carrie said. Considering she spent much of the past year sleeping on the streets, she was not going to knock her little studio apartment even if it is in a bad neighborhood.

" Well, I hope you don't take your paycheck home with you. Walking through here isn't safe. Especially...ya know, for a nice-looking girl."

Carrie blushed fiercely, almost mortified. "I-I-I live right at this building. " Carrie stammered.

Before Arnie could make the turn, Christine already made a sharp one. She pulled up to the building screeching to a halt as her passenger side door flew open. Carrie stepped out.

" Hey uh Carrie." Arnie said jogging around Christine. " I was just thinking ya know, you really should learn how to drive, I mean I can be a pretty decent teacher. Maybe sunday?" He said in a low tone so not to let Christine overhear.

" I um. I-I'll see Arnie, thank you so much for the ride." Carrie said.

" Cool, I'll see you later ok?"

" Bye..." Carrie said embarrassed.

0000000More To Come00000000000


	5. A Driving Lesson

Carrie laid atop her bed in her crumbling tiny studio apartment. It was not much bigger than the closet she was once condemned to back home. But it was quite cheap and Carrie made do with it. She looked up at the ceiling thinking about her run ins with Arnie. How it seemed so odd that 2 people from opposite sides of the country just happened to meet in the midwest region.

" Thinking of that boy again. Harlette." Maragret White said.

" Arnie's nice to me Mama. He's not like the boys back home, he has no reason to trick me."

" he wants you for your body you stupid whore."

Carrie remained silent.

" Do you think he will love you?" Margaret White said. " No one will ever love you, you are filthy, the reason you are even alive right now is because God has cast you out of paradise, he no longer hears your prayers nor your pleads. He despises you. Do you think this spawn of garbage will love you if even God won't?"

Carrie was silent. "...no." She almost choked on the word.

Margaret sat beside her daughter on the bed, running her hand through her hair. " You poor...damned girl...I didn't want this life for you. I should have given you back to God when you were born.

Carrie rolled to her side. Tears began forming and sliding down her face.

_" It's..there in the newborn cry...its there in the light of every sunrise, it's there in the shadow of this light Your great grace..." _Carrie's mother began to sing as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Carrie, coming to terms that she will never be loved closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

-Elsewhere-

" So what was all that about today?" Arnie asked Christine.

Christine did not answer (physically)

" Baby...you know I'll never let anyone get between us. I love you...and only you.

Christine did not answer.

" Look Carrie's just an old friend. That's why I'm giving her a driving lesson It's meaningless. She's nice. Her mother though, jeez she was a real piece of work. Between you and me, I'm glad she's dead. The crazy old bitch gave me nightmares as a kid." Arnie joked.

Christine's engine reved .

" Only you baby." Arnie said before falling asleep in the back seat of Christine. Now that he had spent alittle more time away from Carrie, he was slowly coming back under Christine's spell.

-Elsewhere-

Ms. Desjardin sat in her office. She slowly looked down at her computer. She saw that Sue Snell was online. She texted to her.

" How's it going?"

After a minute she received a reply.

" I can't tell who's actually seen her and who's just out of their mind. I wonder if I'm just wasting my time. :("

"Sue, why are you so determined to find her, even if she is alive?"

Another minute passed. Another reply came.

" Because I want to know she is ok. You know what kind of life she's had and she deserves peace."

Ms. Desjardin couldn't argue the logic. She texted back.

" I know Sue, but say you find her, I mean what are you going to say to her? What will you ask her?"

Another minute passed.

" Idk, I'm just going to talk to her." Sue said.

-The Next Day-

" Come on Christine." Arnie pleaded as he turned the ignition, only to have it stall. This of course was due to no mechanical failure. " oh very mature! Come on, you heard what I said last night."

Arnie was telling the truth, he loved Christine like no other , but even in that incomparable love, he felt bad for Carrie not having a means of transport, and he didn't want to seem like a liar about teaching her to drive.

" Fine, you wanna act this way go ahead!" Arnie got out of Christine and closed the door.

Christine's engine roared.

" She is a friend! " Arnie yelled. " And I feel sorry for her! But you don't care! All you wanna know is what's best for Christine!?" Arnie stormed off.

-Later-

Carrie walked in her waitress outfit. She looked ahead to see Arnie in a rental car.

" Thanks for meeting so early." Arnie said. " sorry, this is all I got. Christine's been acting up." Arnie quoted.

" Arnie, y-you don't have to do this." Carrie said.

" I know but I want to Carrie. I mean it's not good for you to be without a license." Arnie said. "And i mean a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking everywhere, it's not safe."

Carrie stopped, Arnie had walked a few steps before he noticed. " What's wrong?"

" Arnie, will you please stop saying things like that." Carrie asked.

" like what?"

" Arnie...I know I'm not pretty. So please stop saying I am." Carrie said.

Arnie looked at her like she was nuts. " Ok...I mean if it makes you feel uncomfortable , I won't say it anymore, but I mean you a-"

" Arnie, please don't." Carrie said.

" ...Ok."

-Later-

" Alright so the first thing you want to do is check your mirrors." Arnie said.

Carrie went to adjust, Arnie noticed Carrie was trembling.

" Wow, is this your first time even in the driver's seat?" Arnie asked.

Carrie took a deep breath and quickly nodded her head .

" Ok, well don't be nervous we're in a place where it's impossible to hit someone."

Carrie nodded her head quickly and turned to Arnie. "Ok..."

"Ok, mirrors are good now look behind you and back up."

Carrie turned her head and hit the accelerator , slight problem was she had it in forward. Upon breaking Arnie's face lightly smacked the dash.

" Ah!" Arnie said.

" Arnie! I am so sorry!" Carrie said as she shook, staring down at the wheel.

" Hey it's ok, you just had it in forward when it was supposed to be in reverse. Um, which also reminds me, let's put our seat belts on." Arnie had been so used to cruising freely with Christine he had long forgotten about the importance of seat belts.

" Ok."

" Alright, so let's SLOWLY back up." Arnie said.

Carrie slowly drove the the car in reverse for a whopping 5 seconds.

" Ok, now put it in drive." Arnie said.

" Alright..." Carrie put the car in drive. Slowly the car started moving forward.

" Alright not bad. Now make a left turn." Arnie said.

" The-The turn signal right?" Carrie said.

" Yup."

Carrie had picked up on a few things after watching her mother drive for so long. She clicked the left turn signal and slowly turned the car.

" You're a natural." Arnie said.

" i'm...i'm driving..." Carrie said in a soft voice.

" Yeah now just.."

" I'm Driving!" Carrie said with glee. Even upon discovery of her telekinesis did she not show such enthusiasm.

_" At 5 miles an hour..." _Arnie thought.

" Yeah Carrie you gotta keep your eyes on the road ok?" Arnie said.

" Ok..." Carrie said.

-Later-

Arnie and Carrie were walking toward the diner.

" So can I ask, why do you get bent out of shape when someone says you're pretty."

" Because I'm not Arnie. And I don't want to start believing something that's not true."

" Dontcha' think you're being a little hard on yourself?" Arnie asked.

" maybe if i was pretty, Maybe I would have been accepted by everyone." Carrie said.

" Well you know women, sometimes they wanna turn the prettiest one into an outcast out of jealousy." Arnie said.

"I-I don't think so Arnie."

" Well, being in the in crowd is overrated. I never was and am kinda glad, 'cuz if i was I woulda' turned out a shit bag like the rest of them.

Carrie remained silent.

" So I take it you didn't go to prom?"

Carrie's head snapped up. " Um...no"

" Yea, me either. But hell, for what it's worth I would've totally taken you to prom." Arnie said.

Carrie was once again mortified.

" Th-thank you Arnie. I can't believe I drove today." Carrie said, parting back her hair.

" Hey no problem. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

" Um, yes I'd like that. I'll see you later Arnie."

" Later." Arnie waved as he walked off.

Carrie went in to the diner.

" He'll trick you." Margaret White said sitting at the counter. " You haven't learned anything have you?"

Carrie did not acknowledge her words and got straight to work.

" You will be tricked, he'll hurt you, and you just walk right into it as gullible as you are."

Carrie wasn't sure why she was doing this? If she just avoids Arnie altogether , she can't be tricked by him. Maybe it was her need to be acknowledged or to interact with another person, the need that she was forced to suppress for so many years , that allowed her to take such a risk of being hurt. A tear came down her eye as the utensils around her in the kitchen began to shake.

_" Why...why does everyone want to hurt me?" _Carrie thought.

-Later-

Arnie walked onto the parking lot and opened the garage expecting to see Christine. Surprisingly he opened the door to an empty garage.

" Christine?"

-Elsewhere-

Carrie had just gotten off work and was on her way home. As Carrie walked down the road , 2 headlights flashed behind her from a distance. The lights slowly began approaching from behind, Carrie continued walking until she began to hear an engine building up speed. As she turned around she saw the 1957 Fury speeding right at her.

" Arnie!?" Carrie yelped be fore using a force of telekinesis to force the car off direction , nearly spiraling it out of control. Carrie fell to the ground from shock as she saw the red assailant speed off.

" Arnie..why?" Uncontrollable tears flowed down her face. She let it happen again. She began putting her trust in someone and he used it to hurt her.

Carrie wept in her knees as she cradled back and forth.

" I told you he would hurt you." Margaret said walking up to her daughter. She placed her hand on her back. " shhh, it's ok little girl, Mama's here."

" Why Arnie Why!?" Carries yelled.


	6. Please Don't Hurt Me

The garage door opened, the deadly 1957 Fury slowly pulled back into the garage.

" Where were you?" Arnie said walking in after the car.

Christine continued to pull in.

" Hey, i asked you a question." Arnie said.

Christine finally pulled in and stopped.

" I want an answer." Arnie said. " Did you...pay a visit to Carrie tonight?"

The car remained silent.

" Answer me!" Arnie said.

-Later-

Carrie was in her apartment showering. It had all become too much to bare. The water streaming down her face did well to mask the tears that flowed from her eyes. Carrie became dizzy, her back hit the wall tile behind her and she slumped down.

" Please God, I can't anymore. Please...Please..." Carrie sobbed uncontrollably.

With her telekinesis, she turned off the knob running the water. The towel suddenly lifted from the rack over to her hand . She pressed it against her face hard. She couldn't understand what it was she did to warrant such torment through her life. Now just as she was beginning to let someone close to her heart again, they try to kill her.

Carrie suddenly heard a loud pounding on her door.

" Carrie!" Arnie hollered as he pounded on her door. " Carrie!"

Carrie listened to her would be killer pound on her door. A moment later Carrie opened the door to see Arnie standing outside. Carrie was still wearing her towel. She just stared blankly at him, emotionlessly.

Arnie looked at her and brought his hand up to his heart. " Oh! Thank God! You're Ok!" Arnie's voice showing clear signs of relief.

Carrie watched him act as though he was concerned for her. It did nothing but deepen her rage at the sight of him.

Arnie noticed her look. " Carrie...are you o-"

Suddenly, Carrie raised her hand at Arnie, raising him from the ground.

" C-Carrie!" Arnie gagged. as he floated towards her. Not bothering to question why he was floating from the ground.

" Why Arnie?" Carrie cried as Arnie came towards her. " Why did you try to hurt me?"

" C-Carrie, you don't understand!" Arnie pleaded.

" I was beginning to care for you!" Carrie replied.

" Carrie, it wasn't me! It was Christine!" Arnie begged.

Carrie looked at him as if he was crazy. " Stop lying to me!" Carrie screamed.

" Carrie, Christine is alive! I would never hurt you!"

" Liar! You're trying to trick me!" Carrie cried. " Just like all of them...trying to trick me so you can hurt me...humiliate me..."

"Carrie...I would never.." Arnie said.

Carrie looked into his eyes. He truly believed in what he was saying regardless of how ludacris it sounded. Arnie dropped to the ground.

" Arnie...stay still..." Carrie said.

" Wha...? Carrie? What happened? how'd you..." Arnie began.

Carrie knelt down to him and placed her hand on his head. This was something that took a lot out of her and didn't like doing. But of she was going to find out the truth, it would be now.

Carrie and Arnie closed their eyes.

Carrie suddenly found herself surrounded in a wooded area. The setting had a familiar tone to it.

" Quit hogging it Arnie!" Dennis said.

Carrie looked over to see A young Arnie Cunningham smoking what appeared to be a joint behind a large tree.

" Keep it down Dennis.." Arnie said as he passed the joint. " You want miss White to catch us?"

" Yea, wouldn't wanna piss off the mom of your girlfriend." Dennis joked.

" Shut up, she's not my girlfriend. She's just cool ok?"

" You are the only one who thinks Carrie White is cool. She's weird man." Dennis said.

" She's just different, that doesn't make her wei-"

" Shh, check it out." Dennis pointed behind Arnie.

Carrie looked to where the other boy was pointing to see young Sue Snell and Chris Hartgensen running up to the flag pole with a pair of underwear. Upon further investigation , Carrie realized just whose underwear it was as they ran it up the flagpole giggling.

"*sigh* They got up at the ass crack of dawn to do that?" Arnie said.

As Sue and Chris ran away giggling, Arnie and Dennis in stealth mode, ran up to pull them down from the flagpole.

" Girls suck." Arnie said.

Carrie could't believe it. Arnie went out of his way to spare her a day of humiliation.

Carrie suddenly found herself in a garage like setting, it was dark with grease spot all over the floor.

" Take it pizza face." Buddy Repperton said.

Carrie looked over to see a large built young man holding a sack lunch. There were a bunch of thuggish looking classmates cheering Repperton on. They were surrounding a boy who seemed thin and meek. He wore thick glasses and a short-sleeved button up shirt. Clearly it was his lunch Repperton had in his hand.

"Why doesn't it have your name on it? Cunt-ingham?"

Carrie looked at the boy who wanted nothing more than to just get out of the circle he had been entrapped in. Carrie watched as he struggled to get his lunch back only to be met with numerous punches by the bully. She saw Arnie, and at that point felt nothing but sorrow and tremendous compassion and a want to help him, but it would make no difference, this was a memory of Arnie's past. Carrie looked ahead.

" Stop the car Dennis!" Arnie yelled.

" What?" Dennis said

" Will you just go back..." Arnie said.

Carrie followed Arnie and Dennis up to a yard where there was a rusting hunk of metal resting atop grass with a for-sale sign on it. The car looked like a rotting form of Arnie's current vehicle.

" You're kidding right?" Dennis said. " It's a piece of shit Arnie."

" She can be fixed up...she can be real tough."

Carrie saw the look in Arnie's eye upon seeing Christine, it was just like the look he had given her before.

Carrie went further ahead.

" oops!" Buddy said as the glass from Christine's headlight fell to the ground. " Gee sorry about that." Buddy said walking away with a tire iron in his hand.

That was until he found a punch in his back.

" Fucker!" Arnie screamed as he went ballistic on his would be bully.

Repperton spun around dropping the tire iron, Out of sheer rage Arnie swung away at Repperton, whether it was due to the spell of Christine or years of abuse reaching it's critical mass is unknown even to this day, but something possessed Arnie that day. Repperton proceeded to hit Arnie until he found Arnie's fist in his throat. Buddy turned around not wanting to fight anymore, Arnie however was not going to let him get away that easy. He kicked Buddy square in the ass sending him to the floor. He then jumped on him and punched him several times in the temple.

" Touch my car again you fuck! and I'll fucking kill you!" Arnie said raining down more punches.

As Carrie looked deeper into Arnie's memories, she came face to face with the nightmare he had been a part of.

Unknown to Carrie, Arnie was able to look into her memories as well.

He walked onto a tile floor of a women's locker room when he began hearing chants.

" PLUG IT UP!PLUG IT UP! PLUG IT UP!" Were the chants of the girls.

Arnie walked over to see a poor girl, not sure what was happening to her and rather than anyone helping her they decide to laugh at her. Arnie could't help but cry for her, he knew all too well what it was like to be an outcast. He hopped over the half wall and tried to reach for a towel to cover her. But his hand went right through the towel. Arnie realized this was a memory.

Arnie then found himself at a gymnasium where hundreds of people were in formal wear.

" Where am I now?" Arnie asked.

" And the prom King and Queen...Tommy Ross and Carrie White!"

Arnie looked across to see a goofy looking jock escort a beautiful woman up to the stage. As she turned around Arnie saw that it was in fact Carrie.

" Oh my God...you look beautiful." Arnie smiled.

Arnie knew he was merely in a memory but he clapped along with the crowd upon seeing Carrie Crowned.

Within seconds, Arnie saw a red liquid spilling down from top of the stage, his eyes widened in horror. But that was merely the beginning of Arnie's shock.

Moments later, Arnie and Carrie fell out of the trance of the brain scan and looked at each other.

Carrie knew everything. She knew Christine was alive. She knew that Arnie had died and came back.

Arnie knew everything. Carrie's powers, the horrendous abuse she suffered at the hands of her classmates and even her own mother, and yes, like him she died and came back.

That was when Carrie saw Arnie for what he really was. A person who genuinely meant her no harm. Someone whom truly cared for her.

Arnie crawled over and placed his hand on Carrie's shoulder.

" I know everything Carrie." Arnie said.

Carrie was surprised. " You-you saw into my memories too?" She asked.

Arnie nodded. "yea..."

"Arnie...I..." Before Carrie could say another word, Arnie hugged her tightly.

" I'm here Carrie, I'll never leave you."

Carrie completely broke down and deeply hugged Arnie back.

-Elsewhere-

Christine's engine was screaming! She knew what Arnie was doing.


	7. I Won't Leave You

Carrie sobbed deeply into Arnie's chest. Arnie clutched her tight. Carrie's hand slowly drifted up to Arnie's shoulder . Arnie looked down at her. As they gazed into each other's eyes their faces slowly crept closer together, their lips meeting. For Carrie , it was her first kiss. Carrie pushed Arnie's jacket off, Arnie assisted in her effort.

-ELSEWHERE-

Christines engine roared. Her tires squealed against the pavement as she blasted through the garage door.

-Back by Arnie and Carrie.-

" Arnie..." Carrie said as she and Arnie made it to her bed. Arnie's shirt and her towel off.

" Carrie..." Arnie, kissed her neck.

Christine tore down the road. she knew what Arnie was doing, she could see him, she could feel him.

"Carrie.." Arnie said holding her head to meet his gaze . " I'm in love with you.'

Carrie flung toward him grabbing him tightly. She never knew what love felt like, not from her mother , not from her piers, and certainly not from a boy.

For Arnie, it was the first time he ever felt the touch of someone he genuinely loved. His parents were distant, their case was not as bad as Carrie's mother, but where as Mrs. White terrorized her daughter in some bizarre misguided attempt to save her soul, Arnie's parents only ever disciplined their son , when it came to something that might embarrass them. For Arnie, his parents and he merely breathed the same air. He wouldn't say they loved him per say, but he was merely born out of necessity, the necessity for his parents to feel like they served a biological purpose to the world by producing a child, not to love but to not feel they were keeping up tradition. As for his best friend, Arnie always wondered why Dennis even kept him around. It was the mismatch of the century, he was a jock and a real lady-killer. He was a geek . Perhaps it was their common interest in cars that made them friends, though Arnie's knowledge of the subject dwarfed his.

For Arnie, Carrie was the first and only person to show actual affection for him. Looking into her thoughts, he couldn't understand how someone could be that cruel to her. He certainly understood that it happens, but still cant figure out why. Watching Carrie explode with her power like that was frightening. But what really disgusted him was how blood was dumped on her. Over the past year, Arnie had gotten into situations with some pretty rough crowds when he was drag racing. He had seen people stabbed, shot and beaten within an inch of their lives, himself included. But seeing blood dumped on someone was about the foulest thing he had seen in his life. He couldn't blame Carrie for exploding after that, especially after the way she was set up, he couldn't possibly say he wouldn't have reacted in the same way. He saw that Carrie blamed herself for what happened, that she thinks she's a monster. Arnie had seen monsters, and Carrie couldn't be any further from it. She merely wanted acceptance, she wanted love, just like he did.

-Elsewhere-

Christine smashed through a department store. Had it not been closed no doubt alot of people would have been hurt. Christine was in a manner expressing rage as her engine roared. Zooming through the store , Christine smashed through numerous displays and mannequins before doing a full circle and crashing back through the original entrance site, Christine drove back off into the night.


	8. This Ends Tonight

Morning came, Carrie's eyes opened. To her shock, she was alone in her bed. She lloked frantically around.

" Did he leave?" Carrie asked herself. She then closed her eyes. She felt so stupid. Her mother was right, boys only wanted one thing. Suddenly Carrie heard a flush.

Arnie was seen walking out of the bathroom, wearing only his denims. " Sorry, did I wake you?" Arnie asked.

Carrie smiled as she gave a slight sigh of relief, she nodded no. Arnie slid into bed beside her. He rested his hand atop her hip as he lay facing her. " Wanna go get something to eat?"

Carrie smiled " Mmm-hmm." she nodded.

-Elsewhere-

Sue Snell was driving down the road. She then got a Facetime message that said Mom on it, she accepted the message and turned into a nearby gas station.

" Hey Mom"

" Hi hon, look who wanted to say hi." Her mother then turned her phone to a crib showing Sue's 3 month old daughter.

" Hi sweetie!" Sue said.

Her daughter merely smiled and cooed.

" She wants to know when mommy's coming home." Sue's mother said.

" I'll be home soon sweetie. I just have to find a special friend and then I'm going to to come right home." Sue stepped into the gas station.

" Well she wants to know when mommy's going to stop chasing ghosts." Sue's mother said.

Sue stopped a second. "Mom, take the phone out of the room." Her mother complied.

" Mom, what I saw wasn't a ghost. She's alive."

" Well it's been 2 weeks now. How long do you intend to look? You have a daughter back here who needs you."

" I'll be back home soon Mom." Sue said.

" You said that last week. Listen, I think after one more week you should come home. I don't like you roming about the country all by yourself." Her mother said.

" I know Mom…I know…maybe I'll give it a few more days then I'll come home. My leads are beginning to run out."

" I know a lot of obstacles have been thrown in your way hon. But you have to take it step by step. Maybe you can do some more research back home."

" Maybe you're right Mom. I'll talk to you later ok?"

" Alright bye honey."

" Bye Mom."

Sue got back into her car. As she pulled out into the road she passed a sign " Welcome to Wisconsin."

Carrie and Arnie were sitting at a diner after having just ordered.

" Carrie, last night was wonderful." Arnie said.

Carrie blushed as she looked down at the table smiling. " I never felt like that before Arnie."

" It's like we totally know each other now. I think it's when you did that brain scan we just came together." Arnie said.

" Yea, I feel like it was that too."

" Carrie, I saw that you think you came back because God didn't want you in Heaven." Arnie said.

Carrie's smile faded quickly.

" But…I don't think that's true. What if it were for something else?"

" What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

" I mean what if God just decided to give you another chance. Everything considered , I'd say you're owed one."

" Arnie I did some terrible things."

" But it's not your fault. I mean God gave you this power right? Maybe you're supposed to use it."

Carrie shook her head as she looked down at the table. " I don't know Arnie. I think if I use it I'll just draw attention."

" Well I'll make sure you're ok, I'll be….I don't know…I'll be your body guard."

Carrie smiled.

" Don't laugh." Arnie said jestingly. " I'm not joking."

Carrie looked down at the table.

" Carrie, come with me."

Carrie was confused. " Come with you? Where ?"

" I mean come with me, we'll hit the road. You don't need that job, and you don't need to be here." Arnie said.

A silence fell between them.

" What about Christine?" Carrie asked.

" What?"

" She won't share you. I could tell from your memories."

" Christine will understand. " Arnie said.

"What if she doesn't ?"

Arnie reached over and held Carrie's hand. " We'll work through it."

-Later-

Carrie was walking with Arnie. They were walking hand in hand down the street.

" So you think maybe THIS was God's will? Everything you and me been through and and we just meet like this?" Arnie asked.

" I'd like to think so." Carrie said.

" Let's leave tonight. We'll go where the road takes us."

"….ok, let's do it." Carrie said.

" Ok, I'm gonna go get Christine. She'll understand."

" Ok, I'll go get my stuff together."

-Later-

Carrie was gathering her things. Arnie approached the garage to see that the door had been decimated.

" Oh no." Arnie said as he turned around and ran back. He was afraid that Christine was going to make another attempt at Carrie.

Carrie walked down the street, her thing in a duffle bag when she came across a dress in a window. She tried to walk past it but the beauty of it pulled her back. She observed it up and down then smiled. She walked into the store.

Arnie ran past the diner he had just eaten at and was running for Carrie's apartment.

Carrie walked out in the white dress, it was simple and not too lavish. Carrie breathed a sigh of happiness, it seemed fitting, she came back to life in a black dress and now the mark of her finally living her life would be done in a white one. Carrie for the first time in a long time felt very optimistic.

" Carrie!" Arnie said running towards her.

Carrie smiled and waved. Her smiled dimmed immediately, as she saw out of the corner of her eye, a red machine shooting across the street not towards her, but towards Arnie. Arnie turned his head to see Christine coming at him. He bounced off the car like a rag doll.

Carrie dropped her duffle bag. " ARNIE!" She ran towards him as he lay on the street. She saw Christine speed off.

Arnie was bleeding on the ground. Carrie held him up to her getting blood all over her white new white dress. " Arnie!" Carrie cried.

" Oh my God did you see that? Call an ambulance!" A passerby said.

"C-Carrie…" Arnie said. " Don't let her get you…" Arnie garbled.

As she held Arnie between her arms, Carrie saw her hands were covered in blood.

Carrie's mind began to spin_ " PLUG IT UP PLUG IT UP PLUG IT UP"_

Carrie was at her limit. Until she heard sirens coming.

" Mam are you ok?" The paramedic yelled.

Carrie looked up at him. " DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Carrie said as if she were possessed, ready to send him flying.

" Mam, please let us help him." The other paramedic said. Carrie noticed the paramedic wearing a cross necklace. Perhaps that was what brought her back to a point of calm.

Carrie began crying " Please help him." she sobbed.

The paramedics got to work as Carrie moved aside.

" We got a pulse, we need to move him now!" A Paramedic said.

Carrie was surprised to hear it.

-Later-

Carrie waited in the waiting room. Still covered in Arnie's blood. Christine made her message very clear. If she couldn't have Arnie, then no one could.

" Are you his spouse?" the doctor said to Carrie coming out.

" I…I'm his girlfriend." Carrie paused. " Is he going to be ok?"

" Your boyfriend is very lucky, he's lost some blood and took a nasty lump on the head. But we have a blood transfusion going. We're going to need to keep him here for a while."

" Please help him." Carrie pleaded.

" We're doing the best we can."

Carrie turned and walked away. The doctor could see she was covered in blood. " Mam, would you like a hospital gown?….Mam?"

Carrie walked out the building , it was as if she could feel the evil in the air. She looked to the side to see Christine parked in the lot near the hospital. She walked up to the big red machine. Her reflection glowing in her flawless hood.

Carrie knew, that as long as she and Arnie breathed, Christine would never leave them alone. She knew what had to be done.

" Meet me in the new neighborhood construction area at Kenosha. We won't be bothered." Carrie faced down the red terror " We're going to end this tonight."

Carrie walked away as Christine sat there.


	9. Carrie Vs Christine

Carrie arrived back at her apartment. She slowly walked into the shower, even with the dress on. Perhaps the ordeal left her so stunned she didn't realize to take it off , or perhaps she didn't want to let go of the one good memory she had since first hearing her name called for prom queen before the blood incident. The blood of her lover began washing down her legs, she placed her face under the full blast of the shower.

Later that night, Carrie was walking through the dark, wearing still the white dress which was supposed to represent her new beginning. The dress still had numerous blood stains all over it that had not fully washed off. Carrie's eyes did not drift. They maintained their course of a straight forward direction.

" So what do you think you are going to do?" Margaret White said walking behind her daughter.

" I'm going to kill that thing Mama." Carrie put bluntly.

" What do you think you're trying to prove? That you are good all of a sudden? That you are a brave christian soldier off to slay evil? You're just as much a monster as that thing is." Mrs. White said.

" I'm not trying to prove anything Mama, I'm doing this for me. For me and Arnie."

" You'll fail." Her mother put sharply.

Carrie stopped.

" You will never be able to live a happy life. That is the Pergatory God has sentenced you to."

Carrie spun around eyeing her mother. " I know I'll probably never be happy, but I would rather spend the rest of my days in Pergatory than to spend one more minute listening to you!"

" You mueling brat, you put me here!" Maragret said.

" You were trying to kill me Mama! I don't feel guilt for it anymore!"

"You ungrateful child…" Margaret began….

" Mama…leave me alone…."

" Carrie…"

" Mama! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Just like that, whatever figure or phantom that had been plaguing Carrie White had suddenly vanished. Carrie stood there, she looked down at the road beneath her. " leave me alone…." she said defiantly. She then walked off.

-Later-

Sue Snell walked through the door of a diner. She took a seat at the counter.

A waitress who had to be in her mid 40's walked up to Sue. " What can i get ya hon?"

" Just Coffee, I have a long road back tonight." Sue said.

" You here on business?"

" Kind of, I'm trying to find someone and I'm running out of luck."

" Sorry to hear that, your friend go a name?"

Sue held up a cut out yearbook picture of Carrie.

" Oh! You know Carrie?" The waitress said.

Sue's hands slapped down on the table.

-Later-

Carrie walked past a sign stating that a new neighborhood was coming.

She walked between two houses which were still under construction. She walked onto the street that went through the neighborhood. She looked up to the sky and clasped her hands together. " I don't know if you're listening, I don't know if you even care about me anymore. But please God, whatever happens….please make sure Arnie's safe." Carrie said to herself.

**_Drving Me Crazy PLays In The Background….._**

Carrie walked down the paved street. She was waiting for Christine to show herself. Carrie then heard the loud rev of an engine.

She turned around to see Christine far on the opposite end of the street, her lights beaming from the darkness as is a predator stalking in the night. Carrie stood to face the red machine, her eyes steadfast, not even willing to blink.

_**Music Stops….**_

For but a moment there was a still silence in the air.

_**A WHOMP-BOB-ALOO-MOP A BOP BAM BOOM ….**_

Christine's tires squealed against the pavement as the engine roared.

_**GOT A GIRL NAMED DAISY, SHE ALMOST DRIVE ME CRAZY, GOT A GIRRRLL NAMED DAISY SHE ALMOST DRIVE ME CRAZY**_

Christine flew down the road as her radio blared. The odometer dial went past 90. Carrie heard the music louder as the vehicle was getting closer to her, but she didn't budge nor blink, all she could think about was protecting Arnie.

_**YES SHE LOVES ME YES INDEED , BOY YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOIN' TO ME**_

_**TUTTI FRUTTI OH RUTTI TUTTI FRUTTI OH RUTTI TUTTI FRUTTI OH RUTTI**_

_**TUTTI FRUTTI OH RUTTI TUTTI FRUTTI OH RUTTI**_

Christine quickly approached Carrie.

_**A WHOMP-BOB-ALOO-MOP A BOP BAM B-**_

Within 2 feet of Carrie Christine's entire front end smashed in, Carrie didn't move from her spot, much similar to how she stopped Billy Nolan and Chris Hartgensen from running her over long ago. But the damage to that vehicle was nowhere near as severe as the damage to Christine, given the speed she was going. The 2 front tires even flew off. Carrie took a breath, however Christine's rear tires began spinning. Carrie was in awe that the red terror could keep going. But Carrie stayed focused. With one large push of telekinetic force Christine's back end was crushed.

Carrie did not let up, she continued crushing the vehicle with a tremendous amount of force.

" Grahhh!" Carrie growled as she continued punishing the car.

-At the Hospital-

Arnie Cunningham lay in his bed with a bandage around his head. His eyes snapped open. " Christine!"

A nurse walked in to check on Arnie only to find an empty bed and an open window.

-Back at the battle-

Carrie took a step back to observe what she had done, to say Christine was demolished was an understatement. In this shape he bolts were not worthy of being sold even in Darnell's garage.

Carrie took a deep breath and turned around, it was over finally. As Carrie walked away she did not notice a tire roll past her from the far side. the tire rolled and landed beside Christine, then suddenly flipped to it's side and snapped on.

Carrie felt something was wrong, as if it were too easy. She slowed her pace then finally came to a stop, she suddenly remembered some of Arnie's memories, she had been so distracted and distraught she had not thought about it. In the shadows , the figure of a car began to retake shape.

Carrie heard the strum of a guitar ,she turned around to watch in wonder what was unfolding before her. The lights of Christine once again beamed , Carrie saw that Christine had completely reformed.

_**THE WARDEN THREW A PARTY IN THE COUNTY JAIL ,THE PRISON BAND WAS THERE AND THEY BEGAN TO WAIL**_

_**THE BAND WAS JUMPIN AND THE JOINT BEGAN TO SWING, YOU SHOULD'VE HEARD THOSE KNOCKED OUT JAILBIRDS SING**_

Carrie ran to a nearby house, another telekinetic attack wouldn't do more than slow Christine down for a bit and wear Carrie out. Christine sped off after her.

_**LET'S ROCK, EVERYBODY LET'S ROCK**_

_**EVERYBODY IN THE WHOLE CELL BLOCK**_

_**WAS DANCIN' TO THE JAILHOUSE ROCK**_

Carrie ran up the stairs of an unfinished home as Christine plowed through demolishing wooden beams in front of her , all the while blaring the radio.

Carrie ran across to see another unfinished home, using telekinesis she floated over to it. Christine blasted through the side of the house as it crumbled.

-Elsewhere-

" Dispatch I think I found our guy." A middle-aged patrol officer said as he hit the lights, walking down the sidewalk was Arnie.

" Sir!" The officer said .

Arnie looked behind him but simply kept walking. The cop walked in front of Arnie.

" Ok, sir You need to come back with me, you're not well. We can get you back in a nice warm hospital bed."

" Christine." Arnie walked past the officer. " Christine…"

" Ok, you wanna play it hard, we can do that." The cop placed handcuffs on Arnie. " You're under arrest for disturbing the peace. Let's go."

" Get off me!" Arnie was too weakened to resist as he was put in back of the police car.

" Dispatch I have the patient. Returning to the hospital now."

" Unit 31 we have a possible 10-94 in the new part of Kenosha." Dispatch responded.

Arnie picked his head up. " 10-94, that's drag racing right? Take me there!" Arnie commanded.

" Keep it down kid."

Arnie began kicking his passenger side window.

" Ok, that's it, you wanna play rough kid?" The officer opened Arnie's door. " We can play-" Before the officer could finish Arnie jolted upward and head butted him, knocking him out. Arnie squatted down to get the keys to the cuffs. After freeing himself, Arnie saw the revolver in the officer's holster.

-Back at the battle-

Carrie had run out of houses to jump to, as she flew to the ground Christine flew at her. Carrie deflected Christine off her path, forcing her to hit a fire hydrant.

Carrie used a large force to force Christine into a nearby wall.

_**Kill Em All plays in the background….**_

Christine peels away and heads straight for Carrie, Carrie forces her back but Christine's tires tear up the grass beneath them trying to run Carrie over. Carrie raised Christine off the ground, flipping it over her. Christine crashed through a house causing it to collapse. Carrie walked carefully over to the wreckage.

Suddenly Christine bursts out, catching Carrie off guard, Christine swerves into carrie opening the door , trapping her inside. Christine then peeled away. Carrie got up to see what the big red machine was doing, She then saw that Christine was speeding toward a small gas tanker.

Carrie tried opening the door to see Christine had locked it. She looked at the back window screaming, Christine's roof ripped open as Carrie flew out just before Christine hit the tanker, causing a mass explosion.

Carrie landed on the street, she turned over breathing heavily and looked at the carnage that had unfolded. That's when Christine pulled from the tanker and was set ablaze.

_**YOU AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A HOUND DOG CRYIN' ALL THE TIME**_

_**YOU AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A HOUND DOG CRYIN' ALL THE TIME**_

Carrie got up and ran, Christine came after her.

_**WELL YOU AIN'T NEVER CAUGHT A RABBIT AND YOU AIN'T NO FRIEND OF MINE**_

Carrie once again found herself against a wall. Christine came right at her, Carrie gave a large push to force the flaming beast back.

_**WELL THEY SAID YOU WERE HIGH-CLASSED, THAT WAS JUST A LIE**_

_**WELL THEY SAID YOU WERE HIGH-CLASSED, THAT WAS JUST A LIE**_

_**WELL YOU AIN'T NEVER CAUGHT A RABBIT AND YOU AIN'T NO FRIEND OF MINE**_

Christine's tires screeched against the pavement causing smoke to rise up as her engine screamed fighting back against the telekinetic push, coming ever so closer to Carrie. Carrie was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the heat given off by the flames, she but for a moment felt as though the Devil's hand was trying to take hold of her.

That was until a gunshot was heard. " Leave her alone!" Arnie yelled.

Carrie looked over to see Arnie with a revolver in his hand. The next shot took out Christine's passenger side window.

" Christine!" Arnie shouted. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Christine backed up and sped straight for Arnie.

" Arnie run!" Carrie screamed.

" No more Christine! You hear me?" Arnie said walking towards Christine firing at her. " No More!"

Christine sped towards Arnie with the intention to kill.

" No!" Carrie screamed as she flung Arnie out of the way. " It's me you want! This is between us!" Carrie saw out of the corner of her eye a cement truck.

Christine spun around once again heading for Carrie.

Carrie breathed deeply, ready to put everything she had into this one last shot. She stomped her foot on the ground forcing a tremendous gap in the pavement. Opening wide , Christine fell in. Carrie looked over at the cement truck and forced it to back up. Chrisitne's engine roared as she went back and forth, smashing against the surrounding earth.

Carrie looked back over at the truck and made the mixer begin turning. Then the cement began pouring in.

Christine rampantly smashed against the area as she could see what Carrie was doing.

_**WEEELLLLLLLLLLL**_

_**YOU KNOW YOU MAKE ME WANNA SHOUT **_

_**KICK MY HEELS UP AND SHOUT**_

_**THROW MY HANDS UP AND SHOUT**_

_**THROW MY HEAD BACK AND SHOUT**_

_**COME ON NOW….**_

Within a matter of moments, Christine's music and sounds had been burried in a cement grave. Carrie fell back breathing heavily, she looked over to see Arnie walking towards her.

" Are you ok?" Arnie asked.

" Uh-huh…" Carrie nodded. She slowly got up.

" I gotcha." Arnie said putting her arm over his shoulder.

Carrie looked down at the cement grave. " Is it over?"

Arnie looked down at the grave. " Yeah….it's over."

The couple slowly limped away from the grave.

" Carrie!" Sue yelled. beside her car.

Carrie and Arnie turned to see Susan Snell.

" You know her?" Arnie asked.

Carrie was utterly surprised to see Sue of all people. They just stood there looking at each other. Then they began to hear sirens. Carrie and Sue simply looked at each other, if the police got here, they would start asking questions, and could very well find out about the Black Prom, this was something both Carrie and Sue understood through their gaze upon one another.. Carrie then walked away with Arnie as Sue got back in her car.

Arnie and Carrie limped off together. To this day nobody knows how Carrie White broke Arnie Cunningham's curse. Perhaps it was her special gift, her psychic abilities perhaps ran interference between the link of Arnie and Christine. Whatever it was, Arnie now had a new future with a new person, who knows what it would bring. They walked off leaving behind them the cement grave of Christine.

-2 Years Later-

Sue was with her daughter walking through a mall, the location is as of yet disclosed.

" cream?" Sue's little girl asked.

"Ice cream? Are you gonna eat it all this time?" Sue smiled.

" yea." He daughter responded.

" Ok." Sue

Sue and her daunter walked into a nearby ice-cream parlor. There Sue heard what sounded like a mother talking to her child.

" Think we got more on your shirt than we did in your mouth." The mother laughed.

Sue heard it nearby, as she and her daughter were about to make their way to the counter, the mystery mother walked past them.

" We're gonna go see daddy now, yea? wanna go see daddy?" She said.

At first Sue didn't recognize the woman. But a second later, Sue spun as if she had seen a ghost as the mother and her infant boy left.

Sue couldn't possibly mistake the face, or the fair hair. Yet somehow she completely did not recognize her at first. There was something different, something she had never seen in her before. The expression on her face.

Sue watched as the fair-haired mother walked off. Sue at first thought to go after them and talk to the mother. after a few seconds of thought, she decided to turn around and get ice cream for her daughter.

Sue thought to herself that it was best to leave it alone. Besides, Sue was convinced that the girl had finally found something, something that showed on her face, what she had been longing for since Sue had known her in grammar school. She had finally found peace.


	10. End Of Credits Scene

Carrie walked up to Arnie in the parking lot of the mall.

" Hey hon." Arnie said kissing Carrie. He then turned his attention to his son. " Hey champ! look what daddy got you."

Arnie held up a little toy mustang. The boy yelled in excitement as he accepted the gift.

" Wow, what do you say to daddy?" Carrie said.

" I got a surprise for mommy to." Arnie said.

"Oh yea, and just what is that?" Carrie asked.

Arnie stepped up to Carrie and whispered to her.

" I found him Carrie."

Carrie's eyes widened. She looked up at Arnie. Her state was simply stunned.

moments later, the couple had just placed their son in the back car seat playing with his new toy as they got ready to leave.

" Heh, he's gonna be a gearhead just like his old man." Arnie said looking at his son.

Arnie turned on the radio.

_**KEEP A KNOCKIN' BUT YOU CAN'T COME IN**_

_**KEEP A KNOCKIN' BUT YOU CAN'T COME IN**_

_**KEEP A KNOCKIN BUT YOU CAN'T COME IN**_

_**COME BACK TOMORROW NIGHT AND TRY IT AGAIN**_

Carrie immediately turned off the radio. " I think we've heard enough rock n roll for one lifetime."

However their son liked the song and wanted to keep hearing it. All of a sudden, the button for the radio pushed all by it's self, playing to music once again.

" Carrie…." Arnie said shocked. " Did you…"

" No…." Carrie said.

The couple looked back at their son who was playing innocently with his toy car. They then looked at each other. As they looked forward they gasped. Heading straight for them was a red blur with a roaring engine.


End file.
